


Halloween

by Unclesteeb



Series: Uncle Bucky and Uncle Sam [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Halloween, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Oral Sex, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Sam/Bucky Week, sbweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's eyes bugged out of his head. "Are, are you Frank N. Furter? Sam. You're wearing lipstick and fishnets!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A little NSFW oneshot from the Uncle Bucky and Uncle Sam series. Can 100% be read without reading the rest. 
> 
> Originally started for the prompt "You got lipstick in my beard". Finished for Sambucky week 2016- Day 4 NSFW/Kinks (the best week).

Halloween was, believe it or not, Sam Wilson's favorite holiday.  
This year was no different. 

 

He was almost finished pulling his fishnet stockings over his knee when he heard his front door slam and Bucky calling for him.

 

"Sam! We are going to be late!" 

 

It was their first Halloween as a couple and they were headed into Manhattan to Stark Tower for a party. 

 

An actual party. At Tony Stark's tower. That they were about to be late to.

 

"Hold your horses, Barnes! This costume isn't easy to get into!"

 

A few weeks ago they were eating breakfast when Bucky had said, "Tony invited us to his Halloween party." 

 

Sam took a large bite of his eggs. "Who's Tony? I thought Steve was your only friend." 

 

Bucky sipped his orange juice then grinned, "Tony Stark. He gave me my robot arm. He wants to meet you."

 

Sam had promptly choked on his eggs.

Even as he was applying his red lipstick, the idea of going to a party at the actual Stark Tower didn't sound any more realistic to him. But here they were.

"I'm ready! But Buck, you're going to have to hold my keys, phone and wallet. There's no place for them in this get up. Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Bucky's eyes bugged out of his head. "Are, are you Frank N. Furter? Sam. You're wearing lipstick and fishnets!" 

Sam blinked. "Yes. You know I love Rocky Horror. Don't tease me. And what are you supposed to be anyway?" 

Bucky was wearing a black tee and black jeans, which Sam wouldn't even consider out of the ordinary if it weren't for the flowing black cape behind him. 

"A vampire" He whipped a pair of false vampire teeth out of his pocket and slid them into his mouth. "Come here. I vant to suck your blood. Muwahahaha" He stepped into Sam's space and pulled him close.

"Nuh uh. You're not running my makeup before we leave the house. You said it yourself, we're late. Let's go." 

The party at Stark's, aside from it being held at the actual Stark Tower, wasn't unlike any other Halloween party Sam's been to. There were scantily clad women, men dressed as army men and football players and plenty, plenty of booze. 

Sam hoped he didn't drink enough to ever forget Tony stark kissing his cheek and saying "You're absolutely stunning." Before turning to Bucky and saying "Barnes. You found a real winner." then winking before walking off. 

Bucky, on the other hand, was well on his way to forgetting October 31st as a whole. He was straddling Sam's lap, his metal arm looped loosely around Sam's neck and grinding slowly on Sam in time with the music. There might have been dozens, hundreds of people at this party, but it was just Sam and Bucky right now. The loud music around them muffled out everyone else. All Sam could see was Bucky’s pretty face illuminated by the dancing lights around them and all he could feel was Bucky’s body pressed against his- his cute little ass grinding and his hips rolling. 

"Sammy.” He whispered, nipping softly at Sam’s ear.

"Bucky."

 

"You do look really good in" he pulled back and let his gaze travel down Sam's body, " _that_." 

 

"You sure do always know how to sweet talk me." Sam replied as he took Bucky's face in his hands. Bucky’s lips were so full, so pink, begging to be kissed 

"I know. It's my speciality." Bucky leaned in for a kiss. It was instantly open-mouthed and hot, both the mood of the night and the liquor helping them along. Bucky licked into Sam's mouth messily. Sam pulled back enough to bite Bucky's soft lower lip then soothe it with his tongue after, causing Bucky to gasp and rock his hips just slightly into Sam's. Sam cupped Bucky’s ass with both hands. Sam kissed the corner of Bucky's mouth before moving hot open-mouthed kisses down Bucky's jaw and up to his ear before Bucky pulled back and exclaimed,  
"You got lipstick in my beard!" 

Sam opened his eyes. Bucky's lips were red from both his lipstick and their kissing and sure enough, there were red lip prints covering the light beard along Bucky's cheek and jaw. The sight made Sam’s blood run hot.

Sam shrugged "Wanna head home and see how it looks somewhere else?" 

They barely made it five steps in the door before Sam shoved Bucky against the wall and dropped to his knees. 

“Oh god, babe.” Bucky was already breathless, putting a hand into Sam’s hair. 

Sam worked Bucky’s cock out of his jeans expertly, he was about to swallow Bucky down when Bucky gave his shoulder a little push back and said, “Wait!”

“What is it? You okay?”

“Yeah uh, uh… just wondering if you have any more of that lipstick?”

Sam smirked up at his boyfriend. “You want me to wear lipstick when I suck your dick?”

Bucky suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. “Uh, please?”

After a quick reapplication of lipstick Sam dropped back to his knees to finish what they’d started. Bucky wasn't fully hard anymore, so Sam set out to change that. He gave the head of Bucky’s cock little kitten licks, teasing him.

Bucky loved to be teased.

Bucky groaned low in his throat. His cock jumped at the first lick of Sam’s tongue. Sam wrapped his lips gingerly around the head of Bucky’s cock and let his eyes flutter shut at the heavy feeling in his mouth. He heard Bucky gasp as he suckled on the head softly, feeling Bucky’s cock harden quickly in his mouth. Bucky’s fingers scrabbled for purchase on his hair, then his jaw before coming to rest on his neck, just where it meets his shoulder. 

“God, Sam your mouth.” Bucky moaned. 

Sam took Bucky’s cock deeper slowly, enjoying the slide of it in his mouth. Bucky sucked air in through his teeth harshly and tried to Buck into Sam’s mouth, but Sam pinned him to the wall with a big hand across his hip.

“Fuck.” He was swearing. Sam heard Bucky’s head hit the wall with a loud thump. 

Sam worked Bucky even deeper still, swirling his tongue around the cock in his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked a little harder. Sam was rock hard in his…well… panties? So he brought a hand down to rub himself to relieve some of the friction as he sucked Bucky fitfully. Bucky, who at some point had started to watch Sam again scolded him, “Nope. Stop that. I wanna do that.” 

Sam groaned frustratedly around Bucky’s cock and Bucky started to laugh. 

“Oh what's god you so hot and bothered- _oh fuck babe_.”

Sam had brought the hand up from his cock to cup Bucky’s balls. He toyed with them, fondling them gently. Then he breathed out through his nose and took Bucky all the way down. 

Bucky swore and hit the wall a few times with his fist. Sam swallowed around Bucky’s cock and Bucky moaned. 

“Look at me.” Bucky’s breath was coming out in short bursts.

Sam looked up and continued to work Bucky’s cock. Bucky looked straight out of a wet dream. His light eyes were glassy and hooded, the blue almost completely swallowed up by desire. His chest was heaving and he had started to sweat, his long hair frizzing at his temples.

“God, I wish you could see the view from up here, Sammy. Your lipstick’s all smudged over my cock. Damn, Sammy, _goddamn_.” 

Sam moaned around Bucky. He was painfully hard now. He bobbed his head up and down Bucky's cock fitfully, sucking and swirling his tongue. Bucky was moaning high in his throat- oh oh oh. Sam gave his cock a hard, long suck, hollowing out his cheeks completely.

“Oh Sam. Oh babe I'm gonna come.”

Sam made an affirmative noise and sucked Bucky harder, wanting it. He slid his hand down, down from Bucky’s balls to his hole and rubbed a finger there. That's all it took. Bucky came hot and sudden into his mouth with a shout. Sam swallowed him down greedily. 

Bucky pulled him up for a sloppy kiss, groaning as he tasted himself in Sam’s mouth. 

When they broke apart, Sam saw the last of his lipstick rubbed off on Bucky’s lips. His cock twitched at the imagine. He was so, so hard. 

He growled and manhandled Bucky so that their positions switched and he was against the wall. 

“Come on, Bucky, it's my turn.” He pushed on Bucky’s shoulders, encouraging him to the floor.  
“Get on your knees, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come find me over on [ tumblr! ](unclesteeb.tumbr.com)
> 
> Kudos and reviews are much, much appreciated :)


End file.
